Altering the present
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Timmy's parents die in a fire changing his whole reality. When Future Timmy finds out living because of Clockswork doing, things change for both men. With time altered Future Timmy takes Timmy under his wing, raising him and helping him through the tragedy. When Dark Dan comes to Amity park it will take Future Timmy and a few new friends, to save him. Sam/Danny,
1. A tragic death

A/N I know I've done alot of fairly odd parents fan fictions, but I couldn't resist this one it was a random idea but it will be long packed with alot in it.

Summery: Takes place after Channel Chasers, Timmy's parents die in a fire changing his whole reality. When Future Timmy finds out living because of Clockswork doing, things change for both men. With time altered Future Timmy takes Timmy under his wing, raising him and helping him through the tragedy. When Dark Dan comes to Dimmsdale it will take Future Timmy and a few new friends, to help him save his younger self.

Danny Phantom/Fairly odd parents crossover.

Gene:angst/hurt/comfort/action.

It had happened so quickly he hadn't expected it, although how do you expect any sort of death of a parent?. No one knew how exactly the fire had started, some people had thought it was accidental others thought it had been planned. Either way they were both gone, losing one parents was hard enough but for a 12-year-old to lose both parents.

Timmy heart jolted as he gazed down at his mom and dad's gravestone, true they were quite neglectful, forgotten his birthday. Made an evil babysitter watch over him at least 6 times a week, but they were his parents he loved them. They were his family, and now who did he have?. True he had Cosmo,Wanda and Poof but that was only for a limited time. Although Wanda said she'd try talking to Jorgan about letting him have them longer, of course he didn't hold his breath despite he got along with Jorgan that was far too much pressing Da Rules.

Timmy smiled softly feeling something cover his head, he recognized the Pink umbrella,purple boots and green raincoat that covered him. The feeling of his godparents and godbrother so close to him comforted him, a couple of tears ran down his cheeks as he gazed at his parents gravestone.

"Time to go sport it's getting stormy out" Wanda whispered softly, her tone saddened.

Wiping his eye's Timmy wordlessly noded, glancing at his parents gravestones one last time Timmy trudged out of the graveyard. Unaware of the pair of eye's watching him.

"Hang in there Turner" a voice whispered, the being was a ghost. He had a Purple cape,a scepter,his pale features were blue. He was a size of a kid and had a scar over his right eye. "Help is coming soon". Waving his staff Clockwork soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	2. What the future holds

A/N Well since it wasn't a very long chapter, I thought I might do another chapter since it was a good fic so far.

Things since Future Timmy had gotten back to his normal time hadn't gotten any better, in fact he had gotten worse. How he was still alive despite his younger self changing reality, he really wasn't sure. After he got back Future Timmy had regrouped with AJ and Chester, it was weird they had been so close in middle school and high school. Although he couldn't remember much of his child life, all he remembered was having an evil babysitter and something had happened that made him feel better when he was around her.

"You ready?" AJ's voice had gotten much deeper since he had hit puberty.

Future Timmy's eye's flashed dangerously, his gaze much more serious than it had been when they were kids.

"Let's do this".

All three men jumped on their high-tech equipment, flying through the air they were immediately fired at. Since he had returned Vicky had become tougher and meaner, gathering more men together. There was only a limited amount of people in the resistance, AJ, Chester, and Timmy being the main focus, cocking there blasters Future Timmy took aim before sending a huge explosion towards one of the men that were charging towards them.

Sometimes Future Timmy thought about his younger self, wondering if he ever defeated Vicky. The fact that he was still here in this bad universe didn't give the older male much hope, despite he had learned long ago not to feel emotions, a small amount of pain shot through Timmy's heart at the destroyed expression on his younger selfs face when he was forced to return here.

He had been so young and vulnerable back then, it made him want to protect his younger self from harm. And help prevent a future such as this, things had changed so much and to think there was still a time when things were simpler well it saddened him.

"Turner focus!" Chester's harsh voice rang through his ears, shaking off the thought Timmy concentrated at the task at hand, as explosions could be heard all around him.

Kneeling down as the board flew through the air, Timmy looked through the destination hole. Taking aim he fired sending a large blast at two of the men.

"We have to take shelter now!" AJ yelled over the loud sounds.

"Behind that rubble!" Chester yelled, the three dived down over the wall just as the whole area exploded.

Timmy backed up a few steps reloading his weapon, he aimed towards the men coming in their direction. Despite he was surprised when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, the man didn't jump, he had been trained not to be scared.

Turning around Timmy raised an eyebrow at the creature in front of him, he looked almost like a ghost if he believed in them. The being had red eye's and a scar over the right one.

"We need to talk" Clockwork's said.

A/N Well there you go there's chapter 2, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	3. Meeting Clockwork

A/N Well I decided since this is a good story so far, or i think so i will give you guys another chapter :).

"I don't know who you are old man" Future Timmy said his gaze going back to his blaster, "but I've got more pressing matters at the moment". However when Timmy looked forward he was stunned, the enemy's minions were frozen in place. His friends Chester and AJ were frozen in place as well.

"Old man?" the being's tone sounded amused, he started to morphed into a younger looking version of himself right before Future Timmy's eye's.

"Who are you?" Future Timmy asked starting to feel abit freaked out, he had never encountered a man quite like this person before and he had encountered alot of beings.

"I am Clockwork master of Time" "I am the past" Clockwork morphed into a toddler version of himself, "present" he morphed into his younger form which was mid 30's "and future" he morphed right back into the old man.

"Ok" Future Timmy drawled out backing up a few steps, "no offense old man but you're creeping me out". Future Timmy aimed his blaster at the weird creature, "now please get away from me I have a mission to complete!".

"I know" Clockswork morphed into his kidself, "I know all about you Timothy".

"How do you know my name?" Future Timmy asked lowering his weapon.

"You're younger self you're future self has changed in the past".

"What do you mean changed? Last time I saw him he defeated Vicky or was going to".

"He did" Clockwork simply nodded.

"But then"

The ghost just held his hand up in silence, pulling something out of his pocket the being handed it to Future Timmy.

* * *

It was a Medallion of some sorts, it glowed an eery Blue color, it was shaped like a part from a Clock. Looking at Clockwork with a raised eyebrow Future Timmy hesitantly took the necklace. Gazing at it closer he noticed a symbol which was made in a blue color in the center of the Medallion.

"Put it on" Clockwork grasped Future Timmy's arm, "it will allow you move through time without the risk if you're time traveling belt breaking".

"How did you".

"Master of time remember?"

"Eh right".

Glancing at the Necklace one last time a determined look crossed Future Timmy's features, he placed it over his head letting it rest on his chest. Within a matter of seconds his body started to glow.

"What's happening?" Future Timmy asked gazing at Clockswork who had the eery closer engulfing him as well.

"We are traveling back in time back to when you were 11 years old"

"You mean"

"Yes when you encountered Timmy when Vicky had first access to the Remote" a saddened look crossed the ghost's face, "things have changed for your younger self I'm a afraid".

Before Future Timmy could say a word the two of them disappeared, going into hyper speed as they traveled back to the past.

A/N Well there you guy's go the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this story so far might do another chapter or few chapters tonight.


	4. Onto the past

A/N This chapter will be longer and explain the plot better, we will see Danny in later chapters although this is mostly a Timmy and future Timmy fic there will be some Sam/Danny in later chapters.

As soon as Clockwork and Future Timmy landed the ground had stopped spinning, leaning heavily against a tree Future Timmy shook his head.

"Wow that packs a wallop moves alot faster than my Time Travel belt"

Clockwork just chuckled softly of course it didn't bother him, he was used to it but even for someone as skilled and powerful as Timmy's future self would have their legs render with jelly due to the speed.

"Where are we?" Future Timmy shifted his eye's, his eyebrow raised "were suppose to be in front of our house not a Orphaned?".

There was indeed an Orphanage right in front of the two males, it looked rather runned down and didn't look like many funds had been put into it. There was a sheet covering up one of the windows, and the grass was long and didn't look kept at all.

"Well?" Future Timmy crossed his arms over his chest, "What are we doing here?".

"Come" clockwork walked towards the large building, his frame walking through the tall grass which went up to his waist.

Opening his mouth to protest Future Timmy just closed it before shaking his head. It wasn't worth arguing about, shifting the toolpack draped over his shoulder Future Timmy followed the ghost over towards the side of the house, before they stopped at a Window. Gesturing for Future Timmy to look in, the older man just let out a frustrated sigh before going up to the Window. Cuping his hands around his eye's for a better view, he gazed through the window his eye's widening when he recognized the being on the bed.

It was his younger self the same self which he had helped go after Vicky, the 11-year-old had his legs drawn up to his chest. Head resting on his knees, his eye's looked dead. The last time he had encountered his younger self he was only having problems with his parents being to controlling.

It was obvious he was now having alot worse problems.

Shakily backing up Future Timmy leaned heavily against a Tree, his eye's showing the most emotion that he had in years.

"What happened how did I end up this way?" Future Timmy whispered turning to Clockwork who wore a saddened look on his face, the older ghost looked like he had aged 10 times older.

"It was a fire" Clockwork whispered his gaze looking at the sky, "it was so sudden I had tried stopping it, warning you about the dangerous that could be coming, of course you wouldn't listen, you just looked scared when I talked to you next thing I knew the next night a fire took places in your home".

Clockwork gave a tight smile, his grip tightening on his scepter.

"People say it was an accident that it wasn't on purpose of course I would know more than anyone it wasn't an accident an evil, pure evil ghost did this".

"A ghost?" Future Timmy's features grew grim, "who! who did this!" Future Timmy grasped clockwork shoulder "who killed our parents!".

"An evil ghost, a being that was put together by two different evil beings, a ghost called Dan phantom".

A/N Well there you guy's go I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should hopefully be up sometime soon.


End file.
